


Bonding Fire

by CatrinaSL



Series: PolyMachina (Critical Role Rare Pair Week 2017) [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Background Percy/Vex, Background Relationships, Background Vax/Pike, Bonding, Critical Role Rare Pair Week 2017, F/M, Gen, Have Your Canon and Fanon Too, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polymachina, Rare Pairings, background Keyleth/Grog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Grog and Vax start a bonfire in Vex's backyard. Everyone else is loving it, but Vex isn't so sure.





	Bonding Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to [Critical Role Rare Pair Week 2017](http://critrolerarepair.tumblr.com/post/164431348691/announcing-critical-role-rarepair-week-2017)! The fics in this series all take place in the same "polyverse," which begins [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11981952)!
> 
> Today’s prompt is "Fluff." And if this isn't fluffy enough for you, get some marshmallows and make some s'mores of your own!
> 
> This fic takes place between Episodes 94 and 95 and references certain revelations revealed in Episode 104. Beware of spoilers!

Vex'ahlia stared out her back door at the gigantic bonfire that had been built up to blazing right at the edge of her nature preserve.

"What the  _ hell _ is this?!" she asked, as her brother slipped past her toting a handful of tankards which she assumed were for ale.

"The tree Grog and I chopped down," he replied, giving her a wink and heading out to join the barbarian where he stood next to Trinket.

"The tree you—?!" Vex began, seething. “I didn’t think you were  _ actually _ —”

"What do you think?" Grog asked as he approached, gesturing behind him at his handiwork.

"It's a fire," Vex observed, trying to decide whether to let her apprehension show.

"A fire?" Keyleth repeated. She poked her head out the door from behind Vex and gasped in delight. "Aw, what a great idea! It's just like the old days, before we had the mansion and I could cast Transport Via Plants!"

Grog glowed at her approval when she stepped outside and paused to kiss Grog's cheek before going to join Vax.

"I got the stuff for S'mores!" Pike shouted, barreling out the door. She turned and grinned at Vex. "This is gonna be great!"

"Don't worry," Grog told the ranger. "This isn't one'a Trinket's trees. Vax and I found it halfway up the mountain. We left all the trees you marked out for the furry animals alone."

Vex sighed. "All right, Grog," she said. "But let's keep an eye on it, okay? I don't want you burning down half the city."

"This is my first real campfire," she heard Tary telling Percival as the two approached. "As I child, Doty and I would pretend, but a fireplace isn't the same as a bonfire!"

Percy made a few noises of agreement and smirked at Vex as she made room for Tary and his manservant to head outside.

"Doty, take this down," the artificer began, waving a hand at the construct beside him, who withdrew a large book from a compartment within its chest and scribbled down the dramatic dictation. "'The sun slipped behind the peaks of the Alabaster Sierras to make room for the night. Firelight glinted off my armor as I joined my compatriots for an evening of revelry, celebrating our lives and our friendship...'"

"There aren't any  _ sacred _ trees in the Parchwood, are there?" Vex asked her husband.

He shook his head. "As long as they didn't desecrate the Sun Tree, I think we're good."

Vex let out a worried sigh. "It's so close to the house."

"We'll be careful," Percy told her. "And I think we need this." He pointed at Pike, who was leaning against Vax, who was himself reclining back against Trinket. Keyleth was laughing with Tary while they both ate the treats Pike was concocting out of chocolate, cookies from the Slayer's Cake, and whipped sugar puffs.

And Grog was watching, a satisfied smile on his face.

Percy kissed her temple and went out to join the party.

Vex sighed again, still a little concerned, but everyone was having such a good time...

She stepped outside and joined Grog, going up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek like Keyleth had. "Thank you, Grog," she said. "This was very thoughtful."

"I am a treasure," Grog agreed, and poured her a drink out of the cask of ale he kept in the bag of holding. Pike jogged up and presented her with a S'more.

Vex stood in her backyard, watching her favorite people enjoy one another's company, sip on ale, and try to get their fingers unstuck after eating S'mores. She smiled.

Grog nudged her. "You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/165045167063/bonding-fire-catrinasl-critical-role-web)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
